Applicant's apparatus relates to apparatus and devices for protecting portable electronic devices and other devices or objects, and more particularly to an apparatus that can quickly and securely connect to other accessories, such as mount, a clip armband or wallet.
Digital devices, mobile computing and communication technology have advanced to allow digital devices to incorporate small hardware components, thereby also decreasing the size of the digital device itself. Mobile device technology has also advanced to allow portability. For example, workstations, laptops, smartphones, tablets, digital players, game systems, cameras, digitally enabled eyewear and music players are all devices that we carry with us into different environments. These devices may become wearable computing enabled or connected to other products or mounts to enhance and improve their functionality and add new functionality from the devices or products to which they connect. These connecting mechanisms may also be used to attach the conventional device to a variety of other products, vehicles, and environments.
With their miniaturization, digital devices have become ever more fragile and more difficult to handle, hence there is an ever emerging market to equip devices with protection mounts and cases. Conventional protection systems may use interference and snapping techniques to secure the protection around the digital device. These methods results in bulky solutions that dramatically increase the size of the digital device and in many cases detract from the device's esthetic design.
Therefore, what is needed in the industry is a new system and apparatus to protect and secure digital devices which is not bulky and which can be easily fitted to a variety of devices.
There are many device cases on the market that are able to hold electronic mobile devices. One such case is known as the lifeproof iPhone case that can protect iPhone device from falls or drops as well as connecting various accessories, the device is snapped onto to the accessory. Another is the Quad Lock mounting system that can also protect the device as well as connecting to various accessories, the device is contented by screwing or twisting it into the accessory. Still other protection system include the type that an inner cushion with a harder exterior shell which can provide a tremendous amount of protection and water proofing, such as the Taktik Extreme. However, these cases are not thin enough for everyday use, or to fit inside a shirt pocket for a truly portable apparatus that can also connect at any possible orientation angle in both the landscape and portrait to other accessories such as a mount or a clip. While providing a unique ergonomic texture to improve the device dexterity.